1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to folding tables.
2. Prior Art
Folding tables are convenient for supporting things when needed, and compacting for occupying a smaller space when not in use. Some folding tables are designed for attaching to a vertical structure, such as the support rods of a handrail. U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,993 to Vincelli discloses a folding table with a hinged tabletop screwed to a mounting plate positioned on the opposite side of the support rods. The leg is inserted into a sleeve under the tabletop, so that the leg must be detached for folding. The table is not easily removable from the handrail. U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,899 to Grasso and U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,403 to Stollsteimer each show a folding table with a convenient folding diagonal brace, but the table is still permanently attached to the support by bolts.